The Twilight cliff
by maymay74
Summary: Tanya is a lonely girl, working on her confidence and trying to move on with her life, she thinks she found her future with a new man. Bella and Edward moved to make a fresh start in a new environment. Will they get it? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As I was leaving that house, I realized I was leaving all traces of darkness behind. It was time to walk to a new world, a new life. Thanking God for the chance to have a new start. A chance to reinvent myself and become the person I always dreamt to be.

* * *

Hi! Just a few words about this fic; it will be about the story of Tanya (odd chapters) and the story of Bella and Edward (even chapters); the setting is in the 70's. I'll be posting chapter 1 really soon, posibly tomorrow.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Little Tanya Denali was a sad, lonely girl; and what better proof of it that Monday morning chat at the office. All her co-workers were talking about their weekends with their families or dates with their boyfriends, but not Tanya, she just took out the cover from her typewriter and began with her day.

What could she talk about with the other girls? She spent all her weekends at home, taking care of her Aunt Irina, the sweetest old woman on Earth, but couldn't hold an entire conversation without falling asleep.

All her life Tanya was a shy girl, even when her mother lived and pushed her to make friends, Tanya preferred to hide in the company of a book.

Her parents died five years ago, when they lived in Juneau, a peaceful and quiet place. So she had to move to Seattle to live with her aunt. Since then, her quiet demeanor got worst, which caused people to bully her, like her neighbor and her kids, who liked to make fun of her glasses; or her coworkers who gave her names and always were trying to pass her work as theirs.

Only one girl was kind to her, Heidi Jones. Well, Heidi was kind with everyone, even the bitter janitor Mrs. Cope had a smile on her face for Heidi.

"What's up Tanya? Did you have a nice weekend? How is your aunt?" Speaking of the devil.

"Hi Heidi, my aunt was fine, how was yours?"

"We were making cookies with my nephew, here I brought you some."

"Thanks, you shouldn't have bothered"

"Now, did you know that Mrs. Cope is retiring? We're making her a goodbye party this friday. You have to come, no excuses.

"Oh, but..."

"Mrs. Cope appreciates you, so you have to come. Maybe this time I could introduce you to Eric's friends"

"No, no, please don't."

Poor Tanya blushed. She couldn't imagine talking to one of Eric, Heidi's fiancé, friends.

"Well, then just come for the food, to say farewell to Mrs. Cope, she's going to Kentucky to live with her daughter"

"Oh, well, but just for a little while. My aunt needs me."

Tanya was aware that she hid behind her aunt every time someone invited her to a party. Which reminded her to call to confirm her doctor appointment.

Later, just before lunch, when she was getting ready to leave, Emily, the bitchiest of her coworkers, came to her desk.

"Hey Denali, I need you to help me with my work. My deadline is tomorrow and I want to leave early today, and it seems like you have nothing more to do today."

"I can't Emily, I have a..."

"Bullshit! Take this and finish it, I have to leave soon."

"No Emily, I have a doctor appointment and I'm already late."

Emily threw her the papers at the same time Mr. Clearwater, their boss, walked to see what was happening.

"Emily pick up your papers. You have to respect Miss Denali." and turning to Tanya he said "Good luck Tanya, send Irina my best wishes."

"Thanks Mr. Clearwater." She didn't stay to see Mr. Clearwater scold Emily.

At the doctor's office, after checking Irina, he asked to talk with both women.

" Irina, your condition had worsened. I'm afraid you'll have to be bedridden."

"Oh Stanley, maybe if I don't take the stairs anymore..."

"No Irina, sorry, but the probability of a heart attack in your state is... well, it's too high. You have to change your way of life, Irina, otherwise you won't live to see your next birthday."

"Hey, it's in three months!"

"Exactly. Irina, for how long you had downplayed your illness? Five years? I'm taking this stern tone because you don't realize how serious is this. Please Tanya, take care of her, look at her food. Zero fat." "The food will taste awful!"

"And your veins will thank you."

"I'll be miserable! Look Stanley, we've been friends for years, you know I would rather live two months comfortable than a year in a life without flavor."

"Aunty, listen to him."

"See Irina, you're not alone; you have a niece that loves you and friends like me. Think about us, we want you around here for a while."

After the doctor's appointment, Tanya felt gloomy. Her aunt promised her to behave, but she was very stubborn. They discussed the possibility of bringing a nurse, but Irina vetoed the idea. To add up to her low spirits, she didn't know what to expect at work . She was so sure Emily would retaliate. So she walked to the bus stop, when a rude man passed, pushing her to the side.

"Sorry, I...wow. You have the most intriguing eyes I have ever seen."

Tanya was confused, this man pushed her not two seconds ago, but he stopped and began to flirt with her. Don't forget how handsome he is. Tall,like 6' 4'', his skin was like the coffee with milk she liked to have for breakfast, and he had the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Jacob Black, and now I just forget where I was going to."

"I'm Tania Denali." Tanya blushed, what a way to meet a man!

"Please, let me buy you a cup of coffee, is the least I can do after pushing you."

"Well, hum, ok."

Maybe things are going to start looking up for Tanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Isabella Cullen watched the waves crash at the bottom of the cliff. Such grandiosity always left her in a delighted mood. She was remembering the changes her life had the last couple of months.

Firstly, Edward Cullen, her best friend through college and eternal crush, finally had the guts to tell her how he feeled. Then, their wirlwind romance. Everyday was better than the last one.

Of course, then they faced the oposition of her mother-in-law, Mrs. Esme Cullen. The woman was so used to control whatever move Edward made, that when he introduced her as his fiancé, she passed out. Esme was hell bent on marrying Edward to one of her friend's daughter, Lauren Mallory. Like Edward would want such a spoiled brat.

Oh, and how the had to fight for their romance. Esme cut him financially with the hope that Edward would drop Bella to get back his money. What she didn´t know was that Bella had money of her own, the rest of her parents life insurance; and better yet, she received the letter of a lawyer, stating that Bella inherited Twilight cliff, the house from a distant aunt.

It took them two days to organize their leaving, even when they didn't finish college. Edward proposed and they were married in another three days; and they left Chicago behind.

Then, they arrived to Seattle to meet with Mr. Clapp, her aunt's lawyer.

"It's a beautiful house, near the little town of Forks, located at the top of the cliff. Your great-grandfather was a captain and his love to the sea made him built the house the closest to the sea. It's been on your family for almost a hundred years." Said Mr. Clapp. "Unfortunately, you are one of the last descendants. your aunt left you the house, and to your cousin, the only family you have still alive, she left the rest of her belongings."

Bella thought she was the only Swan alive, she'd like to find this cousin, maybe he felt alone.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there were stories about the house. You know, a little town, the house stood alone for many years before your aunt returned to live in there... When you get to Forks, the people will tell you stories, but let me asure you, non of them are true. The only disappearance I know for sure, was your aunt's tenant, Michael Newton. And I believe he disappeared because he never paid the rent. I want you to believe me, there's nothing wrong with house, your aunt never had a complain."

Bella's memories ended abruptly because Edward was back with the paint for their bedroom. The only room they had arrenged 'til now.

"Come here love, give me a hand." Edward yelled, carrying in his arms two cans and a bouquet of wildflowers, he was such a romantic.

While they were unloading the other cans, hammers and other tools; Edward told Bella the latest information he got in town.

"Remember Leah, the girl at the store? Well, she asked me if I had heard any strange noise at night, she couldn't believe me when I said no. She said that people in town believe that the tenant, Michael whatever, left after the night the ghost of your grandfather the captain came to make a visit."

Bella laughed, what is wrong with this town? Evey time they went down for anything, someone asked about the noises, she thought while puting the flowers in water. The only noises you could hear at night, where the ones she and Edward made with their love making. Ahh, just last night...

"Bella baby, why are you blushing?" Edward said, while coming behind her. He knew that blush, is the one he loved the most, the one she had when she was aroused.

He kissed her neck and told her "Come baby, lets give Forks some noises to talk about."

Taking her hand, he led her to their room, and she followed him gigling through the stairs. When he opened the door, she tackled him to the bed in a passionate kiss... Which broke the bed and both fell to floor. Laughing, Edward took her hand and helped her to get up. And with a crashing sound the floor opened and the bed fell to the floor below.

In that moment Bella was scared, one second more in getting up and she would have fall. Edward was no better, he never thought the floor was in such a deplorable state. He could have loss Bella.

"Baby, let me make you a cup of tea." Edward offered to a very shaken Bella.

"Edward, promise we will sleep in the couch."

"Of course love, anything you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Tanya was late to work this morning, but it didn't matter to her because she met Jacob. Even when Mr. Clearwater reprimanded her for being late, or when Emily blamed her for the mess at the xerox machine. She was on cloud nine the whole day.

When she got home, her aunt noticed.

"Wow Tanya, what happened to you that have you smiling like that?"

"Oh Aunty, I just met a guy..." Irina couldn't help but smile at her dreamy eyes.

"Tell me about him."

"He's sweet and so handsome! At first, he was a jerk, because he pushed me; but then we started to talk. He invited me a coffee. We talked for hours, well, an hour and then I was late to work; but he asked me to go for lunch with him tomorrow. Isn't it fantastic?"

Irina was glad Tanya met someone; after the doctor's appointment, she began to worry about Tanya's future. That girl was a loner, dedicated only to work and to care for her. No matter what Irina tried to make her more social. At the perspective of dying soon, leaving her niece alone, with the amount of money her parents left her... frankly, Irina was becoming desperate. This young man could be the solution.

"It seems like you're very interested in him. Why don't you bring him to have dinner?"

* * *

Tanya and Jacob were having lunch. He was such a gentleman to her, pulling a chair for her to seat, he waited for her to order first, while he took her hand to reject the advances of their flirty waitress. Tanya was nervous as hell trying to make small talk.

"Jake, I've told you about my family; what about yours? Do they live here?"

"We aren't on speaking terms." Was his curt answer.

"You told me you're new to Seattle, where do you live before? A sunny beach perhaps?"

"Oh no, but it wasn't an interesting place like Juneau."

"Please, I've told you how boring has been my life. I'm sure you had your fair share of adventures."

"Tanya, I really don't talk about my family, it's really a touchy subject."

She noticed the stern tone in his voice so she decided to ask before he got too angry. This lunch was going as she expected.

"This Friday we have a party at work , some retirement party for our old janitor. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh, I'd like to, but I'm going out of town the next day." Jake mus have noticed the sadness in her face, because immediately he said "Why don't we go early, just for a short time. i really have to wake up too early on Saturday."

Tanya sighed relieved.

"Look Tanya, I think I've behaved horribly to you today. I want you to forgive me, and to prove you my good intentions I brought you a bit of my grandmother's recipe of quince juice." He put a mason jar on the table. "She was a very lovely woman, the only one in my family that I miss."

Tanya tried to take a sip, but the thing tasted awful, so when he wasn't looking, she drop it in the flower-pot behind her.

* * *

Later in the week, was looking for someone who would be early at the restaurant to receive the watch the caterers for the party. Everybody pointed to Tanya, but this time she said she had a date. No one believed her, so she had to do it. Heidi said she would help her.

Finally it was Friday! Tanya and Heidi were getting ready together, after they received the food and let the caterers and waiters do their job. "I can't wait to meet this guy Jake. He makes you happy T"

"He does, but at the same time I don't want to get my hopes up. This is really new."

"T, you're a lovely woman, he's lucky to have you."

The guests were starting to arrive. Jake was one of them.

"Look H, there he is, the one with the brown jacket."

"Wow T, he's hot!" both girls blushed. "He looks familiar, where do you say he comes from?"

"Oh, I don't know. He says he had a falling down with his family."

"He reminds me of the husband of my cousin Gianna. Mitch? Mike? Damn! I can't remember."

"Gianna? Do I know her?"

"No, I don't think so, she died last year. Maybe they're related..."

"I think you're right, but he doesn't talk about his family." "Who doesn't talk about his family?" A virile voice asked, making both girls jump. "Jake! I'm so glad you're here. Let me introduce you to my best and only friend, this is Heidi Jones, Heidi, this is Jake"

After a few pleasantries, Jake danced with Tanya. She was so happy looking at the shocked faces of her co-workers. They deserved it! All the jokes about her inventing a mysterious man...

Heidi and her fiancé Eric were dancing too, and came close to them from time to time, jiggling at each other.

"Look at Emily! She's so green like Shrek!"

"Damn, now she will bother me more on Monday!"

"T, but now you know it's pure envy."

At that comment, Tanya laughed. She was really happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

There it was that sound again. Bella was tired of hearing it night after night. After their bed decided to make a whole to visit the first floor, they've been sleeping in what she called 'the old captain study'. The room had enormous bookshelves from floor to ceiling on one side, a gigantic sofa where they were currently sleeping, and the biggest mahogany desk she had ever seen. The furniture looked sturdy enough to think it was from the beginning of the twentieth century. The whole room had an air from another era, and the cow webs and dust seemed to confirm it. Bella thought if the floor supported all of this for a century, it would handle our weight without collapsing.

What Bella didn't like, was how in this room you heard every damn noise in the house.

But this sound was different. Edward told her it was probably an old pipe or the wood from the floor creaking. To Bella it sounded like a muffled wail. She wasn't sure if she should wake Edward. They didn't do anything at night,and in the morning they were so busy cleaning the house that they never remembered checking for the noise.

There it was again. It really sounded like a wail. Maybe there was an animal trapped somewhere, and the poor creature couldn't get away.

"Ed, wake up baby. I'm hearing it again."

Edward stirred, still somewhere between dreaming of Bella and horny, and awake besides Bella and horny.

"what's up baby?"

"Here, listen!"

Even Edward had to admit this time he heard it.

"Edward, I think it's an animal trapped."

"Don't worry baby, I promise to look for it in the morning ."

"Do you really hear it? It sounds different."

"Baby, I promise you, first thing tomorrow, I will for it."

* * *

Meanwhile in Chicago, Mrs. Esme Cullen visited an old friend, Jason Jenks. He was a private investigator, a very discreet one.

She asked him to find her runaway son and the bitch who encouraged him to leave. Edward was always an obedient, dutiful son. All his life he knew what was expected from him, and he acted in consequence. Until he got in college. He went to Columbia, to stay besides his mother. In Columbia he met her. Isabella Swan,his best friend. Esme knew the moment she met her she was after one only thing, her beloved Edward.

Soon, every activity Edward had, he had it with Bella.

If Edward was late after a night of wild partying, he was with Bella.

If Edward had to study for finals at the library, he was with Bella.

'Edward, now that it's Christmas why don't we go to the beach?' Oh no, he had plans... with Bella. Years passed, and when Edward was on his senior year in college, Esme decided to guide Edward's life where she had planned it to be . She demanded Edward to attend New year's party with her friends daughter, Lauren Mallory. She considered he was single, 'cause he denied any relationship with Bella, and he had no plans for the night. After too much struggle from Edward he finally acquiesced... only to ditch them that night because Bella needed him. It took lots of groveling from Esme to mend her relationship with the Mallory's. And when he told Esme they were a couple...let's just say it was the last straw. She cut him financially. No more money for Edward.

He got back to college, soon enough he would notice that Esme never paid his tuition. Then she canceled all his credit cards. Let's see how long his new found love for Bella resist without money.

surprisingly, he never came to ask for forgiveness or for help.

One month passed without any notice of Edward.

One day she came back home from a luncheon with the Mallory girls, Lauren was starting to plan her wedding to Edward; only to find her house was empty.

Esme waited for Edward to come home for a while. When midnight came, and no one called her she started to worry.

The next morning she walked furious to Edward's room only to find a note on his pillow.

He told her to not worry, he was fine. He was following his heart. If she didn't accept his relationship with Bella,then she'll have to live alone.

To say that Esme was furious at this point was to put things mildly.

she gave him a week to come back. She thought, when the money became scarce, his love for Bella would fade.

But to her horror, a month has passed and she had no notice from him.

That's when Jenks came to play. She was sure he would find them.

And she would have her son back... somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Tanya spent the weekend remembering her date. It was perfect! Even the moment when Jacob brought her home...

_He parked the car, then turn to look at her._

_"Tanya, thanks for a wonderful evening. I wish I would've stay more time; dancing with you was fantastic; but I have to leave in the morning."_

_"Thanks to you for joining me, I know how tight your schedule..."_

_"Shhh" He silenced Tanya while his fingers caressed her cheek._

_"Believe me, I truly enjoyed it. Tanya, when I come back, I want to take you on a real date. Maybe we can have dinner this Thursday?"_

_"Sure Jacob, why don't you come to my house, then I can introduce you to my aunt. She's dying to meet you." "Not yet. This Thursday I'd like to treat you to a nice elegant dinner, one a princess like you deserves."_

_He took her face with his hands and kissed her..._

Tanya was still feeling the tingling in her lips, that was the best kiss she'd ever had! Too bad for her, she have to come back to reality. It was Monday now, maybe she could have lunch with Heidi and talk with her; she promised her a double date soon .

Her plan for lunch never came to fruition, Heidi was absent from work. Tanya decided to call her home as soon as she got home.

Then, she had another reason to have lunch alone. Her nosy coworkers. They had asked her about Jacob the whole morning. What's his name? Where did you meet him? Are you two serious? Does he have a brother?

The only one who didn't bother her was Emily. She was happy just glaring at her.

Before she left work, Mr. Clearwater called her.

"Miss Denali, I'd like to thank you for the help to brought the party together. You and Miss Jones did a great job."

"Thanks."

"Do you know why she didn't come to work? It's very strange of her to take a day and never call to let us know."

"I'll call her, and tomorrow I'll tell you what happened. I hope there's nothing wrong with her."

It was Wednesday, and nobody had a clue about Heidi's whereabouts. The last time someone saw her, was Saturday night, when her fiancé Eric took her back home. They were having dinner with some friends, who saw Heidi coming into her house. Eric was appalled, they had plans for a romantic getaway the next weekend.

She didn't leave a note.

A police officer came to the office to talk with all the girls and Mr. Clearwater, but no one knew anything. Heidi didn't try to contact them.

By Thursday, the same police officer went to talk to Mr. Clearwater and Tanya.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have news." He said coming into the office.

"Come here, Miss Denali. I think this may concern you too."

"What news?"

"Apparently Miss Jones left town to join a man in Connecticut. She sent a telegram to he mother. She said she's fine and to stop looking for her. She will let us know when she is ready to come back."

Tanya was shocked. That didn't sound like Heidi at all.

"Oh, I can't believe it."

"Well, I just came to tell you, Mrs. Jones is very worried, and probably will forget to do it." "We're very thankful. Let me walk you out." Mr. Clearwater was less affected. Sure, for him she was just another employee.

Much later, Tanya was in her date with Jacob, discussing how bad she felt about Heidi.

"I can't believe it, and her mother says she left everything. We think something happened to her."

"Do you really want to know my opinion ?

"Sure, Jacob."

"Honestly, I think she was too stressed about her wedding. You say her fiancé is very rich, right?"

"yeah." "Imagine how difficult it's for her to live to his family standards. How her future mother-in-law is pressuring her to have the right dress, the right place... It can be overwhelming to anyone."

"Maybe you're right."

"You'll see. She's going to come back in a couple of weeks, with the tail between her legs."

Tanya was thinking, maybe Jacob was right. She thought about Heidi's wedding plans. She had almost 500 guests! Probably, no, surely it was overwhelming. She decided to change the conversation topic.

"When do you want to meet my aunt, she really wants to see you."

"Perhaps in our next date, you say she can't go out with us, right?"

"Oh no, she's very sick. She has problems with her heart, and to make her feel worst, she can't knit or read as much as she used to, because now her sighting is decaying."

"Well, then what do you think if I come to your house this Saturday. I'll bring dessert."

"Perfect. Anything you'd like to have? My lasagna is to die for."

"Surprise me. Oh, and before I forget it. Here, this is a bit of my grandmother's juice, I know you like it."

Damn! Tanya thought. She hated the awful quince juice. He left it in the mason jar, so he wouldn't see when she threw it.

"Come on, it's late and I don't want your aunt to worry."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being late. Between my failed vacations and a horrible flu... I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.

May


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Edward thought it was too funny. Edward Cullen, Chicago's golden boy, used to dress only the finest clothes; now he was wearing the rattiest pair of pants he owned, covered in dust and cobwebs; in one hand he held a lamp, and the other was carrying a hammer. He promised Bella to check the whole house in search of an animal trapped somewhere.

This search brought him to the attic. This place had the most weird things he ever saw. Bella's great grandfather's captain uniform hung there in a glass cabinet, it was a mystery to him why it was is such a good shape. Then, in the next shelf, lots of toys. Obviously at one point kids lived in the house, but this toys seemed unused. Maybe the kids also thought they were creepy. The rest was full of furniture and wood trunks. Perhaps another day, he and Bella should come to check them; now the attic prove to have nothing but spiders and maybe mice. He must talk to Bella about bringing a cat.

Then, he checked the bedroom where their bed used to be. The wood from the edge seemed rotten, no wonder why the bed fell, but the rest was in very good shape for an ancient house. He sat in the floor, and remembered when he was a kid. His father, despite being a busy lawyer, always took time to do all the repairing of the house. He taught him how to fix furniture and work with wood... this part was rotten because someone put something corrosive in it. Maybe Bella's aunt wasn't as loved as they thought.

The stairs were another part of the house that needed repair. Another one in the list with material to buy and things to fix. This house was costing too much. It was a good thing Bella still have lots of money, but it unnerved him to not be capable to contribute to their new household with something more. He was feeling useless, a burden. But what to do? Sadly his mother had all the money his father left. She provided for all his needs and cravings... as long as he obeyed her. He didn't protest when she forced him to study law instead of trying to be a veterinarian, like he always dreamt of. Or when she bought him his precious car if he accepted a date with Lauren Mallory. Too bad she bought the car first, and then... oh who would've know how that night turned out.

_He told Bella about the date, well he accepted after Bella told him she was going out with Colin, the guy who crushed after her for years. Then, to save his pride, he accepted the date. When he told Bella, she had, for a second, the saddest look in her eyes. But later she helped him to choose what to wear. He remembered what she said while knotting his tie..._

_"You're going to look so handsome. Please, have fun tonight." Then she started to sob. "And when midnight comes, first look into her eyes, then kiss her" Then he took her arms, and held her. "But please, tomorrow don't think about telling me how great it was." He felt like crap._

_"Bella, I can't do it."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't do this. I can't pretend to go to this farce of date. Bella, I can't stand Lauren. I... I"_

_"You... what?" _

_And she was looking at him with those big doe eyes, how could he deny his feelings for so long?_

_"Bella, I... I won't go to that stupid date. and you won't go either. You're going to stay here with me, because you know what? I'm tired of pretending we are just friends, I love you."_

And he kissed her. That was the first of many.

Of course his mother was beyond mad the next day. And the next, when he told her they've become a couple. Then, her mother's attempts to throw Lauren in front of him became less and less subtle. Hell! She let Lauren to sleep in his room... naked! That's when he decided to move in with Bella. Somehow his Mother found out and she threw the last threat. He had to leave Bella or she will cut him financially.

That day he discussed his plans with Bella, and they decided to leave together. His mother had already pressed Bella's landlord to not renew their lease, so her apartment couldn't be an option. He didn't know how, but in two days he arranged for a wedding, he proposed and they were married. Bella was everything he could ever dream of, and he wanted to give her the world, right now he just wanted to tell her he set the poor animal free.

And probably, the noise came from the woods. But why they didn't hear it before the bed accident?

Meanwhile in Chicago, Esmé was reading everything Jenks, her PI had found.

"So she inherited a house. She's not poor."

"Well, she's not as wealthy as you, but with the money she may have from her parents insurance and the house, they can live comfortably."

"What else did you find?"

"The house is located near Seattle, I hope to find the right address in a few days."

"In Seattle?"

"More like near Seattle, in a little town a couple of hours away. That's why the details are taking more time."

"Did you find if he's living with her?"

"I asked his friends, nobody knows where he is, and his university said he abandoned his classes. He dropped out just about to finishing his mentioned you retained the tuition for the last semester."

"I had to, otherwise he wouldn't take me seriously."

Jenks nodded, he knew when to quit, he felt tempted to mention that he still left with this girl.

"So you think he ran away with her, to live together?"

"Of course they're living together, he's right there with her, that filthy bitch." Esmé was ready to explode, Jenks considered wise to not mention the rumour he heard about Edward eloping with this girl, he had to wait until he confirmed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Irina had noticed the change in Tanya since she started dating this Jacob guy. It made her smile to look at Tanya while she cooked and got the house ready for his visit. Tanya was wearing make up and a short dress! It was a small step, but it meant a lot to Irina. She was worried to leave Tanya alone, when all she did was stay at home, hiding from any 'social interaction'. If only Irina had more time... but the doctor was very clear: "You better check your businesses Irina, you know it can happen in any moment. You don't want to let your niece hanging..."

Yeah, but her 'businesses' as Dr. Stanley call them, were ready. Tanya will be a very wealthy girl once she passed. But that wasn't what kept her up at night. It was Tanya's behavior. Now seeing her going out with this young man and having her first friend Heidi, it all gave her peace.

Tanya closed the oven with a sigh of relief. The lasagna was ready. Everything was going according to her plans.

She walked to the living room , checked the flowers on the corner table and the pillows on the couch. She seated and rested. Now all she had to do was wait for Jacob.

She felt butterflies in her belly every time she thought of him. Everything since she met him improved. Even she was doing better at work.

The only cloud in her sunny day was Emily. Now that Heidi was gone Emily found a sick pleasure in badmouthing Heidi in front of Tanya. Firstly, she started the rumour that Heidi left to runaway with a married man. This rumour died quickly, no married man had gone away. Then, every time she was near Tanya, she started to talk about people who gets pregnant before their wedding and runs away because of the uncertainty of the identity of the father. Tanya remained quiet, she never listened to her. But one day, Emily had the gall to demand Tanya's help with her work, after making one of her hateful comments.

"Hey Tanya. We have a problem. Mr. Clearwater wants this information typed and organized in files for tomorrow's morning meeting. I divided the work and here's your part." Tanya looked at the pages. More than half of them were for Tanya, and as she recalled, Mr. Clearwater gave this to Emily three days ago. It was time to stop this manipulative witch.

"Sorry Emily, I can't help you. Mr. Clearwater assigned this to you with enough time to finish it. Maybe if you spent less time gossiping and more time working, your work would be on time."

Tanya felt very proud of the way she handled Emily. Maybe if she acted more confident from time to time, her colleagues wouldn't take advantage of her.

Jacob knocking at the door brought her back from her remembrances.

"Hi Jacob!" She opened the door and there he stood.

He was wearing a dark grey suit which accentuated his wide shoulders. He looked so handsome! And a gentleman, he brought flowers.

"Hi T. You look lovely tonight." He kissed her and gave her the flowers.

"Come in and take a seat. Let me put these in water. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'd like some water, but if you don't mind telling me where's the kitchen so I can leave these" He said showing his other arm which carried a box of pastries and a bag with a mason jar. Perhaps she should tell him she really doesn't like quince.

"Sorry, I didn't notice them. Come here." She led him to the kitchen. Her suspicions turned out right, he brought more of that disgusting juice.

He said "I know you like it, and I made a lot. It's too much for one, maybe your aunt would like a taste?"

She just gave him a glass of water and told him dinner was ready, while walking to her aunt's room.

After the doctor's verdict lots of things changed in the Denali's home. Irina moved her bedroom downstairs, to a room with an ensuite bathroom and a nice view. That way she didn't have to climb stairs. The biggest change was to be confined to a wheelchair, she hated it.

Tanya wheeled Irina to the table.

"Now Jacob, meet my Aunt Irina. Aunty this is Mr. Jacob Black." Both exchanged pleasantries while eyeing the other. Tanya was very nervous because she valued her aunt's opinion, and she really wanted her to like Jacob.

He immediately smiled and started to talk, trying to dazzle Irina with his charming manners.

"Now I know which side of Tanya's family I have to thank for the most beautiful shade of blue eyes." Tanya blushed, her aunt.. not.

"Thanks Mr. Black."

Thing were getting tense again, Tanya decided to serve the lasagna to distract them.

"Here, let me give you a bit." She served a big one for Jacob, a regular size for her, and a petit part to Irina, who stared at her plate and sighed. "There's a lot of salad Aunty."

Jacob started to talk about his last trip... to Idaho. It seems he was less reluctant to talk about himself with her Aunt.

"Yeah, I had to visit four farms in Clark County. Now I think I earned new clients. The people were very welcoming."

"Mr. Black, excuse me but I'm not aware of what you do for living." Irina's tone was cold.

"I work for Ateara and sons. A firm dedicated to sell equipment for farms. I'm one of the best salesmen and I hope to be promoted by the end of the year."

Tanya felt relief when her aunt smiled, maybe not everything was lost. Irina called her. "Why don't you go and get us that delicious pastries Mr. Black so nicely brought for dessert. And coffee please." Knowing she was being dismissed so Irina could talk to Jacob alone, she ran to get the coffee ready.

"Ok Mr. Black. You know Tanya is my only family, in some ways she's like a daughter to me. So you won't mind if I ask you what are your intentions toward my niece? I found your line of work risky, you travel a lot and Tanya tends to retrieve to herself."

"Mrs. Denali, in this little time I've grown strong feelings about Tanya. I believe in family, and when the time comes, and I promise you it'll be soon, I'd like to make Tanya my wife."

"Hmm, well, you know I don't have much time left; and when I leave, I want someone to take care of her. So you have my permission, if you know what I mean."

After gaining Irina's approval, Jacob became a bit needy. It was like he was waiting for a sign to get their relationship to another level. He went every day to have lunch with Tanya, he picked her from work, and drove her for groceries.

Tanya appreciate the effort to let her know he was serious about her, and she was totally in love with him, but it was becoming overwhelming.

He said it was to make her forget about her lost friend Heidi. Jacob felt that if Heidi was a real friend to Tanya, she would had sent her a note or a telegram to let her know she was fine. Instead she left her mother and Tanya worried stiff. Jacob also pressured Tanya to mention Heidi's disappearance to Irina, but Tanya claimed she had to avoid to stress her aunt.

This week's work have been too strenuously and Tanya felt she deserved a day to rest, away from everything. No malicious comments from Emily. No irritating complains from her Aunt about her diet. No more needy calls from Jacob. She just needed a day for herself.

She left her house early, like she was going to work. Then she went to the nearest payphone and called sick to work. Then the most difficult one, she called Jacob a told him a lie.

"Hi Jacob!"

"Hi sweetie! It's something wrong?"

"No, sorry to wake you, but today I'm going with Mr. Clearwater to a meeting, and I'm going to be out all day."

"Do you want me to bring you lunch? Where is he going to take you?"

"It's a new business partner, and he wants me to take notes for him. The thing is, I don't know how long it's gonna take. So why don't you come to my house for dinner? That time I'm surely be home and free."

"Are you sure T? I can pick you up in any place this meeting is being held."

"No, don't worry. I hope it finish early to be home soon. I'll call you as soon as I get back here."

"Ok honey."

"See you. "

Her plan worked, now she was free for a day. What to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

This morning Bella woke up to an awful smell coming into the house. She ran to open the window, but the smell was worst outside. By now, Edward was also awake and aware of the stench.

"I think something died and it's rotting near the house."

Bella gasped "Baby, the animal we couldn't find!"

"But we thoroughly checked the house twice! Let me take a look in the yard, the smell comes from the outside." he kissed her head before going back to their room to change clothes.

While Edward was inspecting their yard and the woods behind it, Bella noticed that the level of the water was too low. Someone told her once about spring tides, how tides reach a superior high and the deepest low in full or new moon; and now she worried that the smell would come twice a month. She had so much to learn about living in the coast.

Edward was back, he also noticed the tide was too low.

"Baby, I think there's a protrusion in the cliff, and some fish or other animal got stuck there, and now that the tide is low we smell it. You'll see it'll be gone by night."

"Love, you're right. Let's go and spend the day in town, away from the stench."

"Yeah, the shopping list is getting bigger. We don't have more milk."

"Why don't we go to that little coffee owned by that old woman...Mrs. Sue. Last time I was in town she told me a bit of the story of the house."

Mrs. Sue received them like old friends.

"Come dears, have a seat. Let me bring you a menu. Here. I'll be back to take your order, but first tell me do you want coffee or tea?"

"Both coffees please."

She left to get their beverages and to bid farewell to another set of patrons.

In the middle of their breakfast, Bella decided to ask her about the smell.

"Hey Mrs. Sue, did anyone ever complain about the bad odor coming from the cliff when the tide is low?"

"Oh yes. Usually the family, hmm, your family dear, took a couple of days away. But I'm talking about the old family. It happened in the forties, during the war. The recent occupants never complained. Your aunt never complained, but she was a bit reclusive, so she would never tell anyone."

"But the smell is awful! I can't imagine anyone tolerating it for a couple of days."

"The smell doesn't last more than a few hours, or so used to say old Mrs. Crowley. She was the housekeeper until your aunt inherited the house. Then she retired to live with her grandson."

"That must be so long ago!"

"Sure, she was the daughter of one of the first maids they had in the house. Then she worked until she was promoted to the housekeeping position. So tell me if she wouldn't know how long the smell lasts."

Edward had another doubt. "Were there many tenants while her aunt rented the house? We found some parts very damaged."

"Not really, we had that writer, I don't remember his name. He loved to have a drink or two for inspiration. Until one day he fell from the cliff. Too much inspiration in you asked me."

"Oh God! Did he die in the house?"

"More like besides the house. We never knew why he left the comfort from his study, to run in the yard during a rainstorm."

"Poor man! When did this happened?"

"Hmm probably twenty years ago, or maybe a bit less. Then we had two families, the Smith and the Paulson. Nothing remarkable to say about them. And lastly Mr. michael Newton. He was really handsome, but very weird. He only used the house from time to time. Worked selling something... well he traveled a lot so he only slept in the house for a few nights now or then. Until we never saw him again. This happened probably a couple of months before you moved."

"Yeah, the lawyer told us about him. I believe he never paid the rent, but because my aunt was so ill she never had time to deal with him."

"We didn't knew that. Anyway, he used to come for two or three days then left again, and a couple of times he brought girls to the house." Mrs. Sue wriggled her brows. "But to the dismay of all the interested neighbors, they always left early and we didn't have the chance to meet them."

"How did you know, Mrs. Sue?" Now Edward was joking with Sue, making the little old lady blush.

"Stop it young man. " she said smiling. "Leah, our other waitress had a crush on him. He was tall, with tanned skin and broad shoulders. Very strong... She followed him one night, he had a very drunk girl in the car and he had to carry her into the house. Leah was very mad, but she came back the next day to check on him, and she found him working in the yard."

"Did Leah ever got a date with the hottie?"

"No, he promised to take her out for a weekend, but he disappeared. We always say to Leah that she was lucky, what if he dumped her in another town with the bill of their weekend? You never know."

"Oh poor Leah."

After a very enlightening breakfast and too much shopping in Edward's opinion, they got back to the house. They found a car parked near the house. Edward panicked because they weren't waiting for visitors, and thought that probably his mother had found them. He left the car.

"Bella, let me check, but stay here please."

A very tall and bulky man descended from the other car, and smiled to Edward.

"This is Twilight cliff, right? We're looking for Isabella Swan. We thought we could find her here."

Edward eyed the other man with suspicion.

"I'm her husband. May I ask who are you?"

The big guy smile went bigger.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm her cousin."

In Chicago, Esme Cullen was again at Jenks office, to get the latest news about her son. She was worried she may be in trouble. Her husband will stated that the family money and properties were for Edward once he got married or turned twenty-five.

She didn't know what he would do if he found out. If only he listened to her and had married that vain sheep Lauren Mallory... but no, he had to runaway with Bella Swan. Lauren would have let her do whatever she wanted with the money, like she always had. But Bella was different, she would push Edward to do what he desired, and let's face it, Edward has no vision. Just remember when one day he came back from High school, determined t discuss with Carlisle his wish to become a veterinary! Carlisle said no, but he waited for Edward to fight him, and he tried, but she had to put her foot down and forbid it. He had a legacy to continue.

But now that Jenks was going to give her their address, she could plan something .

Jenk's receptionist let her come into his office.

"Good afternoon Jenks. what news do you have?"

"Well, like I told you over the phone, I have their address. It's a house called 'Twilight cliff' in a little town called Forks in Washington."

"Hmm Jenks, I've thought, we could send one of your employees to tell him I'm terribly sick. Then he'll have to leave that woman and come back, right? While he's here I can push Lauren..."

"Esme I have more news."

"Well, tell me."

"He married Bella Swan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

After the day she had for herself, Tanya became more confident. Now she felt in control of her life. At work she kept Emily on her toes, never letting her make more snide remarks about Heidi. Emily only answered with a disturbing smile, like she knew something that Tanya doesn't. but knowing Emily, maybe it was the only way she thought to annoy Tanya.

At home, she was sure Irina knew about her escapade but it turn out to lighten her mood and improving her health.

And Jacob... now he acquired the awful habit of making 'puppy eyes' to Tanya when she wanted to do something alone; which made her feel guilty. Jacob was also talking about their long-term plans. He told her about his project to become independent and starting his own business. Then they could get married. Tanya was elated to think how her future was shaping; the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and dog where at her hands reach.

She was daydreaming in a bench at the park. She took another day off again, though this time wasn't her fault. Today she had to take her aunt to the doctor, but Irina decided to invite him to have brunch and discuss a few things with him, alone. So here she was, with a day off work, her aunt encouraged to roam in the city, and frankly she didn't feel the need to call Jacob. Though she felt curious about where he lived. That's why she was seated in a bench at this particular park. Jacob said it was near his house, now if she only remembered... he never gave her the real address, but told her lots of things about the zone and his neighbors. Well, she'll have to walk and search for his house.

She started to walk and to her right she found a bakery. This was 'Longbourne' the bakery from which he bought the pastries he always brought to her house. She was on the right path. Oh, and there in the corner, it was 'Lucy's'! The dinner where he bought coffee and pie for was now at the corner. She looked around. The neighborhood wasn't what she expected. Very humble homes, some of them needed painting and repairing.

"Well, I didn't know Jacob have money problems. He never mention money with me. He lives in one of these houses, one peach colored." She said to herself while walking through the street. A couple of abandoned rusted cars were parked right in front of an abandoned house. She couldn't believe Jacob didn't trust enough in her to tell her about this. But maybe this is the reason he's so reserved about his past and family. He's ashamed.

She kept walking. There it was. The peach colored house. It was a big old house, with a umkempt garden. In the front part, a quince tree stood. Now she knew where he got that awful fruit.

She felt shivers. Like somebody was watching her.

She looked around. In the window of the second floor of the house, an old woman was looking at her with hatred.

Tanya blushed and turned. The old woman caught her spying on her house. She started to walk, and she passed a mailbox. It said Crowley.

She walked back on the street, to get back to the park.

She felt someone was behind her. Tanya turned around, maybe the old woman wanted to admonish her for spying on her house.

"Hmm, weird." She said. There was no one behind. Probably her imagination. She continued her way, now she was back to the abandoned cars. Halfway to the dinner.

She heard steps behind her. She pressured her own steps to go faster. The steps still sounded behind her, but she was too afraid to turn. In front of her was the empty street, no one near. Now she started tu run.

Right beside the dinner stood a phone booth. She ran the fastest she could and felt relief when the phone gave line. She called the only one she could think of, Jacob.

He answered, so he was home, near to her!

"Jacob please"

"Tanya! What a wonderful surprise!How was the doctor?"

"I'm at Lucy's, the dinner near your house. Come for me. Please!" And she started to cry.

"Easy baby. I'm coming." He hung up.

Tanya had to wait. Alone. The dinner had a small window where she saw a tired waitress filing her nails, bored. She could scream and the waitress would hear her, right?

She looked back to the street. As far as she could see it was empty. But she was sure someone was walking behind her. Suddenly she saw Jacob's tall figure.

"Thank God! I was so scared!"

"Why baby? Wat are you doing here?" He took her hand.

"I, oh!, I... The doctor visited my aunt at home and she told me to go out. She wanted to talk to him alone. And I thought why not look for your house" She started to cry again.

"Wait here, don't move." Jacob ran to his house for his car, and came back in a rush.

Then he took her home.

When they got to her garage, Tanya assaulted him. She kissed him fiercely and took his hands to her breasts.

The only thing Tanya wanted was to be in his embrace. To be close to him. Here she was safe.

His hands covered her breasts and it felt so right. He caressed her skin with such passion... then he stopped.

"Tanya, please stop."

"Hmm."

"T stop. I want to do this, but not here and not when you're scared."

"What?"

"T, you're shocked. Look, I know my neighborhood is creepy, and I'm sure one of the kids wanted to scare you. But I want you to relax, you're fine. Here you're safe."

Once inside her house, she felt ashamed. She acted like a hussy! Sensing her inner turmoil, Jacob went to get her some tea. He was glad Irina was asleep.

He gave her the tea while she sobbed.

"Tanya, promise me the next time you want to go for a walk, you'll call me. I will accompany you. Always. I want you to remember that with me you're safe. Ok, T?

After the shock, then her lust, and all the crying, Tanya fell asleep. Jacob carry her to her bedroom and left a note asking her to call him when she woke.

When Tanya woke, she went to Irina's room. She couldn't believe she slept for so long. Her aunt was sleeping.

Tanya tried to comb Irina's hair softly, but it woke Irina. Then she began to shake and couldn't breath. She was having an attack. Tanya called the doctor.

"Yes Mr. Clearwater. I'm so sorry, but I can't do anything else." Tanya was talking on the phone with her boss; well now ex-boss.

Doctor Stanley told her that Irina would never recover, and now they were waiting for her to pass. It could happen today, if they were lucky; or in a week. Tanya knew she had to quit to her job. She had to stay with her Aunt, Irina was like a mother to her. The attack Irina had, led her to a coma state, and with the way her heart was beating... it would be over soon.

Tanya hung up and went to sit with her aunt again. Mr. Clearwater was pissed off. Sure, he lost two of his better employees but it wasn't the end of the world. He was still alive, right?

She took a little comb and brushed Irina's hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much Auntie. You're like my mother and best friend. What am I going to do alone?" She started to sob. "Oh Auntie. I wanted you in my wedding. You know Jacob and I will marry soon, right? He said he has your approval, though he haven't proposed yet."

Suddenly, Irina's hand shook and took Tanya's arm. Irina opened her panicked eyes and grumbled something.

"Calm auntie, what do you mean?" Tanya pushed the button to call the nurse. They told her Irina was sedated and that she wouldn't woke.

"Dr-rrink."

"You want water?" Tanya rushed to get a glass with water she had for her.

"Drink taste"

"What?"

Irina collapsed, she was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"You're her cousin?" Edward was confused, he thought Bella didn't have any relatives left.

"Our mothers were nieces of the woman who lived here."

Bella decided to join. Her lawyer mentioned a cousin, this must be him.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She shook his hand. Looking him in detail, he had the same coloring than her.

"Why don't you come in, we can talk more comfortably inside."

Emmett went to take his wife from the car. She had a box in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. My mother told me to never come empty-handed, so we brought beer."

Soon they were chatting amicably.

"So what's your story Emmett?"

"Well, Rosie here was engaged to Mr. Royce King."

Rosalie interrupted him. "Royce was a fifty year old widower looking for a wife. My parents thought 'he has money, we have a daughter, let's trade."

"But Rosie had her eyes set in this hunk of a man." He pointed to himself, while Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I was a modest homebuilder, not good enough for her parents. So after they announced she had to marry the old man... the lawyer called me, to tall me dear aunt Prudence died, and she left us all her moth-eaten belongings and the bit of money she had. Well, we saw it as an opportunity. We eloped and ran from Kentucky to meet our stranded family." He winked to Bella.

"We decided to move to start fresh our lives." Rosalie said in a serious tone. "And yours?"

"You won't believe us. It was the same!" Bella laughed, she had drunk three beers by now.

"My mother thought it would be in my best interest to marry the annoying daughter of her friend. We disagreed. She cut off all the money, we eloped and left."

Rosalie looked at Edward "Yeah, like the money would stop us, right?" And they clinked their beers.

Emmett smiled mischievously and said "Wait, neither of us had a wedding party, right? No toast, no music, no alcohol..."

Edward knew where he was going. "Let me pull out the big guns." and he left to the kitchen.

"So Bella, how did you two meet?"

"We were at the same class in college. At the time, I had a boyfriend, Riley, and Edward was dating the most annoying girl, Angela."

"Hey, Riley was also pretty annoying." Edward was back with a couple of bottles of tequila and rum.

"Anyway, it was the first class we had together. One day the professor asked us to search from something very unusual, so we went to the library at the same time. There was only one copy of the book we needed, so he offered to let me use it first."

"And she told me we better work together so we could finish soon. So we stayed in the library 'til they closed."

"Talking, we didn't do anything for our research."

"That day I knew it, she was so special. I had to know all about her. So the next day I dumped Angela."

"And I broke up with Riley; but we were too scared to ask the other about our relationships."

Edward laughed. "Since then we were always together, but only as friends."

"You never asked her out? What if someone else did it?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, I never asked. I thought she still had something with Riley. We fought once. He was bitter because she was with me the whole time. That way no one else could come close to her."

"Angela and her cronies always were trying to bother me. Too bad I never had the patience to listen to them."

"How long did you stay as friends?"

"A couple of years." Bella blushed. "But one day, Colin, a guy with a crush on me, asked me out for a New Year party; and I thought it could be the incentive Edward needed to finally say something. It went wrong, because his mother forced him to take Miss Mallory, another bimbo, to their company New Year's party."

"What happened?"

"I stood Miss Mallory... and we've been together together since then." Edward kissed Bella, he was very happy to be here with her now.

"Emmett, have you been in the house before?" A very tipsy Bella asked.

"Yeah, my mother came from time to time to check on Aunt Prudence. You see how shabby is the house, aunt Prudence wasn't young anymore and liked to live alone. Mom thought one day she could have an accident."

"you're right, the first week here we were supposed to sleep upstairs, but the floor collapsed and our bed fell to the first floor. Which reminds me, go fetch your things, we have to prepare your bedroom."

"Bella, we don't want to intrude, we have a motel's room."

"Nonsense. You're family, you stay here."

Edward left with Emmett to get their stuff, while Bella and Rose kept talking.

"It's kinda creepy here, Emmett told me a couple of stories about the house."

"Sometimes it gets really scary. We heard a noise, like a cry. First I thought it was an animal trapped here, but Edward checked the whole house and he found nothing."

"It must be the famous hidden room."

"Oh God! There's a hidden room?"

"That's what Emmett said. Don't you know anything about your ancestors?"

"No, my mother ran away and cut all contact with the family."

"Emmett!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah sweetie?" They were back carrying two suitcases.

"Bella doesn't know the story of the house."

"Oh Bella! Let me remedy that. They say that Captain Brown, our great great grand-father, was a morphine addict. That's why he really retired. When they built the house, they built a special room, a secret basement, where they put him when he was irascible from the withdrawal."

"But we never saw it, and I checked the whole house twice!"

"It's because it's secret. Later, the family became famous for smuggling drugs and alcohol. Imagine the twenties here! The police raided the house many times, but they never found a thing."

"We have to find it!" Bella wasn't the only drunk in the room.

"All I know it's that the room was like a basement, because when they needed to get rid of things, the room had a trap door that led directly to the sea."

"But then how they kept water out?"

"The door led to one of the rocks on the cliff, it wasn't visible from the outside, though you had to be very close to the cliff to verify it. No one ever saw it."

"Emmett who told you this?"

"One of the gardeners, Aunt Prudence lived alone, but people from town came to help her to keep the house clean."

"Well, let's do it."

Edward took a hammer, same as Emmett. They were knocking on the wood of the floor, but three hours later they found nothing but the bottom of the tequila's bottle.

"Shh, I hear something." Rosalie said, she was equally drunk.

But the sound was real.

"What if it is the ghost of the writer who lived here?"

"You have to take me with this Mrs. Sue, I want to know more."

"Shh, you're scaring it. Hey Mr. ghost, say hi!" Bella was a happy drunk.

Knock, knock, knock.

"See, he's saying hi."

Four very drunk people, started to kick the floor. Bam, bam, bam.

"Owwwww"

"See! That's the noise we heard at night!"

"Hey Mr. Ghost, where are you?"

"Owwwww" Knock, knock, knock.

"Wow, he has lots to say."

Esme Cullen was terribly mad. In a rushed decision, she came to Forks, Washington. Let's see what will she find out when the plane lands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Given the lonely lives they had, Tanya chose to have a short funeral with the few acquaintances they had. It saddened her, that Mr. Clearwater didn't even called, while Mrs. Cope came a few minutes with her daughter, all the way from Kentucky. Jacob had been her rock through these rough times, but sadly, he had to leave the next day in the morning to visit a client, a very important one.

Tanya couldn't get out of her mind that if she only would had understood what Irina meant, she still would be alive. Dr. Stanley told her it was nonsense. Irina was dying anyway, Tanya should be happy to know Irina died at peace because Tanya was no longer alone.

The date with Irina's lawyer, Mr. Eleazar Gonzalez, went awful. Somehow he believed Tanya was a spoiled rich knew that as Irina's only relative she would inherit all her assets, but when Mr. Gonzalez told her the amount of said assets she almost fainted. Now she was a very rich woman. What was one supposed to do with that amount of money? Mr. Gonzalez offered to contact a friend who would teach her how to invest the money, but that was all the support he showed.

Tanya spent the next days packing all of Irina's belongings and crying remembering how much she loved her aunt. She felt truly lonely.

Jacob was supposed to come back today, but he called her in the morning to tell her he wasn't sure of how long will it take.

Tanya, tired of crying, decided to give him a surprise.

She picked up all the ingredients to make her famous lasagna and went to Jacob's house. If the old woman showed again, she was sure the promise of a tasty meal will soften her heart.

Tanya was in front of the house, the key was under the front door rug like Jacob told her.

It was dark, so she looked for the dial to turn on the lights which was at the end of the hallway.

The light went on.

Oh God! The house was empty!

Looking closely, someone lived here for a while, but now there was only dust in the house.

She went to the kitchen where all she found left was a big quince rotting in a plate. This couldn't be possible!

She ran upstairs, one of those rooms belonged to Jacob. All were empty and dirty. Except the one who looked at the front of the house, there she found a mattress with soiled sheets.

She looked around the room for something, but all she found was an envelope addressed to a certain Mr. Michael Newton. She dropped it without noticing. She left the house, totally befuddled. Why would Jacob lie to her?

Once in her house, she decided to sleep on it, maybe tomorrow things will be clearer.

The next morning, Jacob came into her house very early. He looked so happy to see her, but she was indifferent.

"Hi! You won't believe what happened."

"Good morning." Tanya answered with a curt tone.

"Baby, what's wrong? I know you're sad but that's why these news are wonderful. We can leave..."

"Jacob, why is your house empty?"

He looked at her dumbfounded.

"I went to your house yesterday, I wanted to do something nice for you and when I got there the house was empty."

Jacob finally regained his wits.

"I never wanted you to find this way. You remember how I've told you about my grandmother?" Tanya nodded.

"Well, she's the only family I had left, but she suffers from senile dementia. She has to stay institutionalized. My money is short most of the time because I have to pay for her attention. Two weeks ago, she tried to take her own life, she said she couldn't stand to be incarcerated. I discussed with her doctor and we decided to let her be in my house for a while. And it was fine until one night she destroyed the scarce furniture I had and escaped. When I got her, I talked to the doctor, he helped me to transfer her to another new institution in Idaho. Look, you remember how I've told you I have a very important client, well he's in Idaho. He's not exactly a client. He has a small distributor business and been thinking on selling it to retire. I've worked him, and now he says he can sell it to me, to us. You see? We have a chance to start again in another state, far away from here."

That was a lot to take. Tanya knew he wanted to start his own business, but she never really thought how.

"Tanya, I want us to leave and marry and have our own house. This way I won't be travelling too much. All the farmers are going to be close."

Jacob took her hands. "Imagine it. Our little house in a quiet town. Our kids will go to play in the backyard with Emily our big drooling dog.

She smiled at the mention of the dog's name.

"Don't you see this same future?"

"Of course Jacob."

"Well, it could be our future. Tomorrow I'm going to the bank. I'll need a loan to buy old Phil Dwyer business."

He took Tanya to the movies, to make her forget sad times, but Tanya was thinking her inheritance would help them to start. She was sure it was Irina's intention.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Bella woke up, she had a terrible headache. She was naked, right beside her also naked husband. Suddenly the last night events came clearer to her mind.

"Edward, wake! The cry, the noise, it was real!"

"Hmm, right."

"No Edward, it's real. It's a ghost!"

By now, Edward was totally awake. "Bella, I don't think it's a ghost. With the hidden room story, I think some poor animal got caught in there. Why don't we go to Mr. Clapp and ask him for the blueprints of the house. That way we could find the room and free the poor animal. What do you think?"

He kissed her and both laughed. Damn hung over dragon's breath!

* * *

While the four of them were having breakfast, Emmett said:

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to go to Seattle to visit Mr. Clapp. He has some papers I need to get access to aunt Prudence bank account."

Edward smiled. "I want to visit him too. We want the house blueprints to find the mysterious hidden room."

Bella blushed and added "We think, well, he thinks the noise we heard is an animal trapped in the room. We'd like to free it. I still believe in the ghost, but I want to find that room."

Rose smiled. "I'm going with the ghost too. Why don't we let the men leave to Seattle, and we entrust them with dinner, while we clean the mess we made yesterday?"

Bella looked around, two tables were turned, the floor was wet, a couple of glasses laid empty on the ground... She didn't think they got so wild!

* * *

Emmett was driving while Edward was talking to him.

"and I feel so bad. Bella only has one more semester to finish college and she'll get her dreamed career. Not me. I don't know. I've always wanted to be a vet to cure animals; but that means to start all over again. She's encouraging me to do it. she said I can work in whatever I find while she gets her degree, then she will work and I can study. She thinks my mother will come around with time, and will help with tuition."

"We have the same problem. I never had the chance to go to college, I had to work to help at my house. So Rosie wants me to go now, but I'm not so sure. I'm better working with my hands, school was never easy to me. Rosie finished college, she only has to complete a few requirements to give classes to little kids. I don't know man, I hope we can establish here. At least now we have friends!"

They got to Mr. Clapp office, but he was busy and had another client to attend. He quickly gave Emmett the papers for the bank and told Edward where in Forks municipality to ask for the blueprints.

* * *

Bella and Rose cleaning duties let them tired. They were seated in the grass drinking lemonade and talking.

"I don't know how to convince him Rose! He's very intelligent and so patient, he would be a wonderful vet! All because that old hag wanted him to fulfill her absurd vision of legacy."

"I get it. My parents were the same with my brother and me, they allowed me to become a teacher because they promise to find me a suitable husband. They never thought about what I wanted."

"What are your plans Rose?"

"I don't know. I need to do some research and see what requisites I need to give classes here. This is a small town, I don't think they'll have a job waiting for me."

Rose heard a twig snapping in the woods.

Bella felt somebody watching her.

Both looked at the other, nodded and ran to the house. Once inside they laughed.

"I tell you, there's a ghost in here."

* * *

The boys decided to get lunch at some Burger King. They were hungry and hung over. Once seated and munching in their burgers, a voice from Chicago greeted Edward.

"Cullen! How nice to see you here!"

Jasper Whitlock, one of Edward's few real friends stood in front of them with a tray full of food.

"Jasper! Come here take a seat with us." and he took his tray. "Em, this is Jasper Whitlock. He was one of my best friends in chicago, until he moved to Texas for college. This is Emmet McCarty, my wife's cousin and a good friend."

"Wife? Alice told me Lauren is still planning the wedding of the year, so what? Too much pressure so you decided to elope?"

Edward was frozen mid bite.

"No, I married Bella Swan, you remember her, petite, long hair brunette? She was my girlfriend. I never dated Lauren."

"Man, your mother and Lauren are planning the event of the year, your supposed wedding! Alice isn't so close to Lauren anymore, so we don't know the details, but she published your engagement in the Country Club news."

Emmet laughed "You're right, your mother is worst than Rosie's parents!"

* * *

The girls were kicking the floor inside the study now Bella's room. They noticed the sound came from somewhere near there. They were getting some faints replies.

"Bella, what if this isn't a ghost or an animal?"

* * *

The guys were discussing why Esme was promoting that wedding. Sure, Edward never told her he married Bella, but one would expect to be asked first if he agreed to have anything with Lauren.

"Why don't you call your father's lawyer? Maybe he knows if your father had an agreement with the Mallory's."

Edward walked to a payphone in the back of the restaurant, and patiently called Mr. Aro Volturi.

"Edward, son! I'm so glad to hear from you. I think congratulations are in order, but I'm sure if I will be able to go to your wedding."

"Mr. Volturi, that is the problem. I'm not going to marry Lauren, I don't know what my mother told you, but I left a few weeks ago, and I married my girlfriend Isabella Swan. Do you know why my mother is so clung to the idea of me marrying Lauren?"

"Son, I think you need to come here as soon as you can. Your mother is making a mess. Your father let all his money for you, to be given when you turned twenty-five or gotten married."

Now it all have sense.

"Mr. Volturi, I'm in Seattle at the moment, I'll try to get there soon, but meanwhile is there something we could do to stop her?"

"Send me a copy of your marriage certificate, with that I'll froze all the accounts. But you need to come here soon, with your wife if it's possible, I want to meet her."

* * *

Esme found the house with no trouble. It was a very desolate road, and nobody had seen her. Now she was watching Bella and another woman sitting in the yard. Her tummy was flat, she wasn't pregnant. She had to thank God for little miracles. Now she could get the annulment. She thought of confronting Edward, but now she was thinking of a new plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Tanya was sad. Jacob spent the whole week going from bank to bank, hoping to finally get the loan. And every afternoon he came to dine with her and left early to his motel. He was adamant to keep his distance until they broke her heart to look the disappointment in his eyes. She knew she had enough money to help him , but she wasn't sure he would accept Tanya's opinion, Jacob was a bit chauvinist; he was of the idea that men were supposed to provide. she had to sell him the idea of being a team, and considering she had enough money to help him...

Jacob told her he was making one last attempt , he was going to Idaho to look for credit and to talk to Mr. Dwyer.

Tanya used the time to talk with Mr. Gonzalez. He said that without more information about the business status, he wouldn't consider it prudent to invest her money. He even suggested to negotiate to pay half now, and the rest with a credit her boyfriend should get. Tanya left his office weighing the pros and cons of his advice.

* * *

That night, Jacob called her, he sounded desperate.

"But you see Tan, Mr. Dwyer found out his wife is sick. he needs the money in cash right away to pay for her medical attention."

"Why in cash? A check would be better, no?"

"You know these old farmers and their strange customs. He said the local doctor only accept cash, and he doesn't trust the banks."

"But you said he sells to the farmers."

"Yeah, he started with his old neighbors who had bought from him since fifty years ago."

"How did the search for the credit go?"

"So bad Tan, everybody denied me the credit, which is terrible because Mr. Dwyer now is so desperate to sell, he really needs the money now."

"I think I can lend you the money," She said hoping to no hurt his pride. "but it will take me a couple of weeks." She wanted to investigate this little business before they buy it.

"Oh, well thank you Tan. I'll talk to the man, and I'll call you tomorrow. Tanya, I think it's time to start packing, because our next step it's to move to Idaho."

* * *

Tanya tried to contact Mr. Gonzalez, but he was busy the whole day. That night Jacob called again.

"I talked to him, Tan, he is so desperate he gave us a discount. He wants seventy-five percent of what he asked before!"

"Great Jacob, I think I can get the money within ten days..."

"But, he promise to keep the offer if I get the money in two days, in cash. What do you think baby? It's our only chance."

"Call me tomorrow, at noon, I need time to think."

Jacob started to cry over the phone.

"Don't you love me? Do you doubt my love and commitment to you?"

"You know that isn't the problem. I have to talk to the lawyer to dispose of such money, the bank won't give me that amount in cash right away!"

Jacob calmed immediately.

"Ok Tan, I trust you to handle it. Try to get the most cash you can, and let's see if Mr. Dwyer is up to negotiate time with an advanced payment. I'll call you in the morning ."

"Hey Jacob, are you sure we have to move now? I don't want to leave my house yet."

"Of course honey! It's our chance to begin our life! You'll see how much better you'll feel when we buy our house. No sad memories in it. It will be just you and me, all brand new."

Tanya sighed.

"Ok Jacob, you're right. Call me and I'll see what to do with the lawyer."

* * *

Mr. Eleazar Gonzalez prove to be a man of experience. He believed Tanya was in debt , what other reason could she had to ask for that amount of money in cash? He arranged it for her to pick up the money in two days. And still gave her the advice of think twice before she invested in that ridiculous business.

The next day, Tanya had a peep talk with herself. Life was full of risks, and she had passed more than twenty years hiding behind rules and routine. she had to take a leap of faith and leave her past behind . She was ready to move with Jacob.

She got the money from the bank, thanks to Mr. Gonzalez, now she was ready to start her new life in a new town, with Jacob.

He asked her to pack her things, they would move promptly to Idaho. So Tanya packed her few belongings, and set the furniture to be sold. The house now was full of boxes that some company will pick up later when they were stablished.

Jacob told her he will pick her up at five in the morning , because it was a long drive.

Tanya packed two suitcases, one with her clothes and the other with the money. She put them beside the door, ready to leave.

She went over the house one last time. Each room held memories of her and Irina. The bathroom upstairs with the old bathtub, or Irina's old bedroom with the smell of gardenia. The wall where Irina put her high school diploma still showed the marks of it.

Good bye home! You made us happy, but now it's time to move on.

Ding ding.

Jacob was here.

She opened the door, he held her like he was going to kiss her, but put a rag in her nose instead.

Then everything went black...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Esme walked through the town, and found it lacking of everything. Now she was sure she could make Edward come back with the appropriate bait. She had all the way back to Chicago to plan.

Once back to her home, she received a call from Lauren, asking her come to talk. Damn! She was hoping nobody told Lauren about Edward moving and marrying Bella.

The Mallory's home, well mansion, was empty. Only Lauren was there.

"I'm so glad you came. I have news for you."

"Oh Lauren, I'll be glad to hear them." Esme noticed Lauren was up a few pounds, she was so skinny before!

They went to Lauren's bedroom, which had a big table full of papers.

"I see you're still planning the wedding, I must say that publishing the engagement was a wonderful touch."

"A lot of girls at college said that Edward was with another girl. But he isn't there to clarify, so..."

"Did you choose a date yet?"

"Will you bring him here in time?"

"Give me the date."

"I got news that made me reconsider the date, I'm pushing it to next month."

"Next month? Are you sure we can prepare a wedding this big in so little time?"

"Hmm, there are circumstances that make it more urgent."

"Lauren, what is going on?"

"Esme, I'm pregnant. We have to make this wedding happen before my parents find out. My mother has suspicions, she had seen me with Jerry, my father's new intern."

"What?"

"Look, we made a deal. You get me to marry your son, that my parents love more than me; and I get him to obey you and never ask for his money. It's still a win-win situation. Just bring him in time for the wedding."

The next day Esme tried to contact Aro, but his secretary told her he was in a meeting. Well, nobody made Esme Cullen wait, she had to go to his office.

* * *

When she got there, she found with which client Aro was holding this 'meeting', Edward.

"Hello Mother! How nice to see you here today."

Now Esme was thinking fast what to do, this was getting out of control!

"I'm glad to see you here too, since you left to be with that...awful woman. Now that you recovered your senses, are you coming back to college to continue with our plans, or do you need more time to sow your wild oats?"

Esme still believed her son would come back, after all, he always did what she asked.

"Oh no. You see, I came back to settle our, oh sorry, my share of father's assets. I came to administer the money, this time I have the control."

Esme felt like someone punched her in the gut.

"Well, nice to see you here, attempting to take care of Carlisle's assets. I hope you are aware that everybody here thinks you're going to marry Lauren Mallory, and to reject her offer will make her parents angry; and I'm sure you know that making Mr. Mallory angry will close all the doors to whatever you hope to achieve here in Chicago."

Edward just smiled.

"Mother I don't care. Bella, my wife, and me, we are building our life in another town, faraway from here."

"That hole in the ground? Ha! And tell me Mr. Big lawyer from a little town, how many clients do you expect to have? two? I'm sure you could live on the chickens they'll probably pay you with."

"And what make you believe I'm going to follow that career? Now I can do whatever I want to do, is my money after all."

"B-but you wouldn't leave your own mother stranded, right?"

"Why not? You left me abandoned, owing my tuition, without notifying me. It's just fair to give you the same treatment. I hope Bella likes the Country club, imagine their faces when they see me with my wife!"

Esme turned pale. That Bella was capable of showing her face just to spite her.

She left the office without saying goodbye.

* * *

Now, what could she possibly do?

Suddenly she was hit with an idea. She had to empty the accounts before Edward could try to take her money. What a terrible son she had to leave his own mother with nothing.

She arrived to the bank, and asked to talk to the manager. Time was the key. The receptionist knew her and how rich the Cullen were, so she led her with the manager immediately.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, we had an emergency, and we need to make a withdrawal, a big one."

"Hmm, right Mrs. Cullen, where's your son and your attorney? We need both signatures to take the money out."

"What?"

"Your attorney came yesterday to freeze the accounts, and now we need the signature of your son and him to gain access to them."

"Oh! Well, I came as quickly as I could. But now that you say I need them, I have to talk with them, to make them come."

Esme never felt so embarrassed in her life, she could feel the eyes of the bank clients looking at her when she left.

Now what other options did she had? Ah, her partner in crime, Lauren!

She ran to the Mallory's home, she was so sure to count with Lauren's support.

"Lauren! Hi! We need to talk, in private. Are you alone?"

"Yes, my mother had a brunch date so we can talk for a while. What happened?"

"The worst, Edward is here!"

"Great! I have to take him to measure his tux, or does he have one in black?"

"No, you don't understand me. He doesn't want to marry you, he's... he's in another relationship, and we have to convince him that you are the better option."

"Esme, I don't think we have time for that, I thought he did whatever you asked him."

"Well, you are also in a hurry. Let me guess, Mr. intern is married, right?"

"Yes, to a senator's daughter."

While Esme was convincing Lauren to follow her plan, Mrs. Mallory had a very 'informative' brunch, with Alice Brandon, fiancée of Jasper Whitlock. It seems like dear Lauren had convinced her mother that Edward Masen had a crush on her since they were kids, and now he wanted to marry her soon, before another suitor stole her. Alice showed Mrs. Mallory a photograph of Edward with his wife, and let her know that Mr. Masen was never interested in her daughter, no offense, but he always loved his wife, Bella. Mrs. Mallory, angered with this lie, took Alice with her to face her daughter.

Esme was trying to infuse in Lauren's head the importance of being discrete with her plan, no one should know about it. Then the door opened, to show Mrs. Mallory.

"Hello Esme, I'm so glad you're here. We need to talk, the three of us."

Both women were shocked.

"Lauren, do you know by any chance, where does Mr. Edward Masen lives?"

"With Esme?"

"Wrong. But I'm sure that as his beloved almost-bride, he must had told you where he had been the last weeks."

"Hmm."

"Yes, that's what I thought. Lauren, I know the truth, you had never been in Edward's radar, he was never interested. I saw you with Jerry, twice. Oh, but he's married. So tell me Lauren, why did you lie to us? If your affair with Jerry went wrong, we could had you moved to any place."

"Well, it's complicated."

"Try me."

"I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Darlene Mallory reached her limit. Her daughter did the only thing she couldn't fix.

"Lauren, I'm going to tell your father, this isn't something we can hide. I'm sure you're aware that Jerry probably will deny the baby is his. Are you sure he's the father?"

"Of course! What do you think I am?"

"I won't answer that. Begin to pack your things, we're going to send you to your aunt Felicia; she will know how to deal with such a spoiled girl like you. I don't want my grandchild to become like you."

"Well, I think you have personal issues to talk, so I'll take my leave.."

"Stop Esme! You helped her, even when you know your son is already married. What do you think would happen? It's bigamy! We're cutting Lauren off, but you, get out of my house. I'm glad Edward is back, and he has thesupport not only from his friends, he has mine."

Esme left the house angry and humiliated. What door could open? She had no friends that would lend her a hand. Darlene was going to talk.

All of this happened because of Bella! She had to make her pay. Hey, that's an idea! If she got rid of Isabella, then her son would have to come back, crawling for forgiveness. Yes, that was her new plan. She had to get rid of Bella, now that Edward was busy here in Chicago. She had to go to the airport to buy a ticket to Seattle, then drive to Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! This is a big chapter, it's the climax of Tanya's story. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Daft! That's what you are, daft!"

Tanya regained her conscience slowly. She laid in the back of a car. Her nose itched, but when she tried to scratch it she noticed her hands were tied. Suddenly she remembered, Jacob drugged her! Now he was driving, and the sun was rising, so they must had been on the road for a while, and she noticed he was talking.

"You should had known when you found that letter addressed to Michael Newton. Your friend Heidi knew it, I was Michael Newton when I married her cousin, Gianna. Sadly, that insurance trap didn't went like I wanted. Oh, look, we're here!"

Jacob descended, opened her door and carried her inside, like she was a sack of potatoes.

"I know you want to scream, just notice how lonely is here, and I don't think that gag would let you."

She looked around to see where he was taking her. It was an old house, she could hear the waves crashing near her.

"Do you want to know where we are? This is 'Twilight cliff', the house where my grandmother lived and worked her whole life. I grew here. When I was a child I came here to help Granny with the chores. When the old guy who lived here died, his sister rented the house and we weren't welcomed anymore."

He opened the door. The house was covered in dust.

"Oh but we came, from time to time. The old captain who built it, he had a taste for young women and opium. So he built a room, a tiny place for him to succumb to his perversions without anyone noticing."

He pulled a hidden lever and kicked a small square in the floor. A panel from the wall moved, he put a hand in the slot, and he opened a door.

"See, the tenant never knew about this room. So when Granny needed money or medicines, I came in the day and hid here. Then at night I roamed in the house and took his money. Only one time he caught me, but he was so scared he ran out of the house and fell from the cliff."

He carried her downstairs, through a spiral staircase, until they came into a room. It had a table and a chair where he put Tanya. The room smell so putrid.

"Here you are, your new home!" He lighted a couple of oil lamps, when the bit of light illuminated the room, Tanya turned to the right, where two bloated bodies were chained to the wall. They were beyond recognition, except for the clothes. The left one had a dress that looked identical of one she saw on Heidi once... Tanya screamed.

"Oh yes. This is your friend Heidi. I was kind and finished her quickly. Emily there wasn't so lucky." Tanya looked to the second body, her face showed absolute terror. Tanya wanted to scream but Jacob was tying her to the chair, and finally he dropped her gag.

"Here you go. Now you know screaming won't do any good. Nobody can hear you, and nobody knows you're here with me."

Tanya had to get timeto think how to get out.

"Why Emily?"

"Your boss was honestly interested in your welfare, so I needed someone to make him lost his interest for a while. She started to tell him how bad you treated your aunt; and when you quit, she filled his head with a bunch of lies. But he believed her. You know, she really envied you. Imagine her happiness when I came close to her and asked for help. She helped with Heidi too. She caught us making out in the car, in front of her house, she ran to face me. I knocked her out and brought her here! Then she knew I killed Gianna so I had to eliminate her; Emily was so happy to help. I don't know why she believed I would marry her, she's the one who must have seen it coming to her." He shook his head, pitying her. "Of course I had to get rid of her, you know, before leaving. She was getting very clingy and thought she could threaten me."

Once she was tied, he said "Wait here! I'm going to bring the rest of the 'equipment'."

Tanya looked around, the little she could. The walls had shackles to hang another two bodies, then there it was a hatch, but Tanya couldn't think of a place it could lead. They were on a cliff after all!

She shook her binds, they weren't too tight. She had to distract Jacob to loosen them. He came back with a big jar, and a folder.

"Here, take a good swallow. I know you like it and it has an interesting story."

He forced her to drink a big gulp of the horrendous quince juice, then turned to close the jar and put it in the floor; she discretely spat the juice behind her, hoping that with the dark and the smell, he wouldn't notice her wet shirt.

"Ok, where were we?"

"You were going to tell me the story about the juice."

"Oh right, well I told you old captain liked young girls, but in a town this small, people would have noticed. So he traveled a lot, to far towns, and brought his conquests here. To get them to come here without a fight, he gave them a juice. This quince juice recipe he brought from India. They used it to make people more... compliant. So the captain met a girl, he took her to eat, gave her a glass of the juice, then he talked to her; it had to be a monotone soft tone of voice. By the third glass the girl was his slave. It's kind of hypnotic and addictive. Then, he brought the girl here, convinced her to stay quiet in this room and let her do whatever he wanted. When he got bored, he killed the girl and disposed of the body." He lifted the hatch on the floor.

"This is quite ingenuous, if it's closed, no matter how strong is the tide, the water won't come in. Of course, he had to wait 'til it was in the lowest point to dispose of the bodies, or the room would be inundated.

He had a sister who lived with him, he let her ran the house and she never bothered him about his long absences, she knew if he got married she would be pushed aside. So everybody was happy until one day he made a big mistake: He fell in love with one of the girls. Sure, under the influence of the juice she said she loved him, but then he decided to quit giving her juice, and to marry her. Bad choice. As soon as the effect of the juice wore off, the girl began to scream she was kidnapped. They fought, but the captain was bigger and stronger, so he killed her. He was so brokenhearted that one day he made a letter saying goodbye to his sister and telling her about the room, and he committed suicide."

He took the jar and gave Tanya another zip, which she again spat discretely.

"But I'm sure you want to know how I found out, right? Well the captain had a coachman, the one who took him to the other towns, the one who prepared the juice. He was my great-grandfather. He marry one of the younger maids, and too many years later they had a daughter, my lovely granny. The recipe was very useful when the next in line discovered the room and began trafficking liquor. The prohibition made the family rich, but they forgot about the coachman. So my great-grandfather made the juice and have a few conversations with them, soon they shared their fortune with him. With time, my grandmother began to work here and shared the secret; but the next generation didn't join the business. They closed the room and forgot about it. The brother who lived here was very strict and never drank the juice. Then, his sister inherited the house, she only lived here a couple of months. My granny decided we could convince her to name us her heirs. Granny tried to give her the juice, but the old hag was allergic to quince, and my plan of pouring potassium nitrate on the floor of her room to make her bed fall and let her die in her sleep failed. She went to live to Seattle, but she was nice and gave granny a pension. Then she rented the house, and the rest is history."

He gave Tanya one big sip of the juice.

"So now I think you may want to know what is my plan with you?"

He gave her one last big sip of the juice, and turned to close the lid of the jar; Tanya spat the last of the juice, but she was sure her tongue was feeling numb.

"Well, considering you only got a paltry twenty thousand, I want access to the rest of your money. We could do it the good way or the bad way. The good one, like the captain, I'm only giving you the juice. I think another two cups and you'll be ready."

Tanya turned to look at him with sleepy eyes, she wanted him to believe the juice was working.

"And if the juice doesn't work?"

"Ha! It's working already, but since you asked so nicely; the bad way includes the use of this." He showed her a bottle with a dark liquid and a syringe. "I can inject you this that will make you immobile while I play with the good old captain toys" He pointed to a tray full of rusted medical utensils.

Tanya was desperate. She only had her left hand partially loosened. She had to keep him talking.

"Ok Jacob, then what?"

"Then you so kindly will be signing this papers, giving me the right to posses your assets."

Tanya had to keep him distracted, her left hand was almost free! She was thinking God help me! Someone help me!

They heard a bump. Like something big falling.

"I told her to leave everything alone! One would think that at her age she must be still, but no, she had to make a mess of everything. Let's ignore her."

"Your grandmother?"

"Sure, she's upstairs. I told her she scares you too much to use the juice. She's the one that followed you the other day, she could run like a teenager."

Another bump.

Jacob was looking up, thinking of ways to keep granny quiet. He thought Tanya was in trance, and was worried one sudden noise could wake her up.

Tanya achieved to loosen her right hand. She could free her hands, then her feet. She was waiting for the chance to escape.

The house shook. Something really big was falling from the stairs. Jacob, thinking it was some furniture, took the bottle and filled the syringe. He put it right beside Tanya.

Now the bumping was nearer.

How could an armoire fall this much without breaking?

They heard a click.

The bumping continued, but now they could see it was a woman falling from the stairs.

"Granny!"

Jacob ran to look at her, Tanya freed her hands and took the syringe. She started to untie her feet while Jacob was checking his grandmother. She was dead.

"Nooooo!"

He took a pipe from the floor, ready to attack whomever pushed his granny. He climbed the stairs, the door was closed and no one was there.

"Damn!"

He used a key he had hanging in a silver chain to open the door. When he opened it, something pushed him down the stairs with such a force that when he reached the floor the key went flying.

Tanya heard a female voice. "Take the key and inject him"

Tanya ran to do what the voice said.

Jacob struggled when he felt the sting, but soon his body was paralyzed.

The voice said "Hurry! Carry him to the chair, tie him." Tanya complied.

Once Jacob was tied and immobile, Tanya looked around to find whose voice she was hearing.

"Who are you?... and thanks."

White fog appeared.

"It doesn't matter who I was, I've been here in this house for many, many years. Someone who had a sick idea of love held me prisoner, until I woke and tried to escape. He killed me, but I got my revenge. He saw me every day and no matter how drugged he was, I was sure to let him know I was here. He was a coward and took the easy way out. Sadly, the cost of my revenge was to get rid of three perverse souls. Here old Mrs. Crowley was the first, it's a pity she fell and died quickly. I'm supposed to make them suffer until the end.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You're going to help me."

"How?"

The white fog surrounded her and she felt dizzy. Then she felt like she was floating and getting close to the rocky roof... she looked down. There it was Jacob, tied and moaning in pain. In front of him was... her?

"I'm borrowing your body, so I could take care properly of Mr. Black, or Tyler Crowley, his real name."

Ghostly Tanya took a rusted scalpel and cut Jacob's arm.

"This is going to take a few minutes."

She made another cut in the other arm.

The bloated bodies of Heidi and Emily started to move and they smiled. They took their hands out of the shackles, letting a big chunk of rotten flesh hanging.

"Come on girls! I'm sure you want to help me."

Tanya closed her eyes, she must be dreaming! She heard an awful screech and looked.

They had taken the skin of one of his hands.

"Oh God!"

"You better close your eyes, this is going to get ugly." Tanya passed out.

Tanya woke up, she was inside the room, her hands felt dirty... it was only dust. Jacob was moaning in pain. He was all bloody, his shirt was in tatters, blood and pus pouring out from everywhere; one arm skin was raw, the other was charred. There must be something very wrong if he was still alive.

The white fog appeared from the floor, showing her where was the key... and a couple of Jacob's toes.

"Take it, you have to leave now. Go on and live your life, you are free. Oh someone wants to say goodbye."

One of the putrefied bodies, which were lying on the floor, stood up; it was Heidi. As she was standing, for once, Tanya could see Heidi like she was alive.

"Tanya, please forget all that happened here. Take it as a chance to start over. Go and make new friends. I know you can." Tanya was crying, she wanted to hug her, but didn't know if she could. Heidi blew to her hands and her engagement ring appeared. "Take this to my mother, I want her to know... I don't want her to look out for me forever, tell her I died, and to give Eric the ring back. I prefer they think I killed myself than the truth."

The fog whispered "It's time."

"Good bye Tanya, remember to be happy for me."

Tanya felt something pushing her to the stairs. She climbed them, opened the door, and walked through the hallway to get out of the house. She had the car keys, her suitcases... it was time for her to move on.

As she was leaving that house, she realized how she was leaving all traces of darkness behind. It was time to walk to a new world, a new life. Thanking God for the chance to have a new start. A chance to reinvent herself and become the person she always dreamt to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Esme ran to her house, hoping Edward hadn't changed the locks. How could her life had reached this point?

She found the house empty, which was fine, she still had a place to live. If things got more desperate, she counted with the money the house was worth. She went to the safe, now she needed more money to the plane tickets, the car rental, and don't forget about the gun. She thought Jenks could help with that issue. The safe only had twenty bucks.

For a second she believed Edward took the money, then she recalled using the money to pay Jenks, assuming she had more money in the bank. Fuck!

And now she didn't have Lauren to finance her trip.

She kept looking at the safe for an answer, when she noticed the emerald choker. Carlisle gave it to her when Edward was born. She loved that necklace! But then, what other option she had?

xxx

First, she went with Jenks. He must know where to sell or pawn her necklace, and where to buy a gun without leaving a trace.

He received her with a smile, until she told him her plans.

"Look Esme, I liked to work for you, but this is where I draw the line. Leave your son alone and he will forgive you."

"No, you don't understand. That woman won't let him. I have to get rid of her."

"Esme, you're pretty shaken, let me bring you a tea." He called his receptionist and asked for one, and a drink for him.

"Esme, think about the consequences"

"Jenks, you didn't see how every door closed on me. Now I have no friends, no family, no money. I have nothing."

"What do you think will happen when Edward finds out what you did?"

He will forgive me, and come back to my side. He's my son."

"Esme, if you attack Isabella, you'll go to jail; not your comfortable home, jail."

In that moment Esme panicked.

"You don't understand. You're fired." And she left.

Where could she go now that even Jenks abandoned her? She got in the car, drove around for a while when she found it. There, in that corner. A pawn shop. And the light was back on Esme's face.

xx

The next day Edward was making plans with his friends at Aro's office.

"As soon as we get back we'll go to ask for information. Bella is going to be so happy. What are your plans Emmett?"

"I don't know Jasper made a good point. We have more chances at Texas. There are more schools where Rosie could give classes, and I'm sure somewhere they'll hire a big boy like me."

Jasper was quiet thinking. It was great his best friend was considering to come to live in Texas, and Emmett was a great addition to their group. Maybe they should invest in something together. Maybe a ranch...

Aro thought it was a great idea, considering Edward's interest in animals. He would thrive without Esme meddling.

His secretary told them they had a visitor. Jenks came into the office, haggard and disheveled. "Excuse me for intruding, I was Esme's private investigator. I followed you Edward."

Edward was shocked, his own mother made this?

"Look, she's gone crazy. She wants to attack your wife."

Edward dismissed Esme as a threat .

"But she doesn't have money and doesn't know where we live..." In that moment Edward realized his mother knew where he was living.

Jenks continued "One of my business acquaintances told me she bought a gun, she has money now."

"Where? How?"

"I think she sold her jewelry. Look, I just find out, you have to stop her."

Edward wanted to punch him for a second, but why get angry with the man, when his mother was the one causing all this trouble? The man came to warn him after all.

Then Edward looked at Emmett, the girls were alone in the house!

xx

Back in Forks, Bella and Rosalie were very entertained trying to find the hidden room. The house was closed because a storm was coming.

Bella was upstairs, following the trace of a chain, which was part of a pulley that came from the study. Rosalie was in the study waiting to see which part of the wall will move when Bella finally gets to pull the chain.

"I'm going to pull it!" Bella yelled. She was on top of a ladder to reach the end of the chain.

"Go!" Rosalie answered, too excited to notice the mad woman standing behind her with an old lamp in hands ready to knock her out.

Esme hit Rose, but she recovered fast and pushed Esme back. Rose tried to scream but the shock left her without breath. She pushed Esme again with enough force to make her fall. Rose ran to the door, but Esme caught her ankle and pulled her down. Both wrestled around the room, but Esme's madness made her a stronger opponent . She pushed Rosalie against the wall so hard she lost consciousness, but while she fell she pushed a small square in the wall.

Bella pulled the chain three times and nothing happened. She decided to halt the chain with a pipe, so she could see what happened. She came down the ladder and heard a female voice "Run."

That wasn't Rosalie! She stuck her head out of the room but she was alone. The voice insisted "Run."

This time she did it.

She ran down the stairs, and found Esme running to her.

"You bitch will leave my son alone!" Esme had the same lamp she used with Rose, but now Bella was so scared about the voice that she crashed Esme and both fell. While they struggled to get on top, the lights went out. The storm had reached the cliff.

"You'll never have him." Esme was raving mad. How dare this woman to put Edward against her. It was only fair to make her pay.

Rose woke up, and stood to help her friend. She was feeling too dizzy and her vision was blurred, she put her hand in a hole in the wall, she pushed a lid, and left the room.

Bella was taking control of Esme who elbowed her and threw her, and got a gun out of her hoodie.

Bella stood still, who knew what this crazy woman would do?

Esme heard a noise behind her and shot to her back.

Rose fell.

"Noooo!" Bella threw herself to Esme, making her drop the gun. Bella pulled Esme's hair and punched her in the nose. Esme kicked her.

Rose was in between losing consciousness again, she heard one door opening. The last thing she heard was something crawling close to her.

Esme had Bella on the ground, trying to reach for the gun. Both were struggling to be the first to get a hold of it.

Something gurgled behind them "Heeelp"

It wasn't Rose. It wasn't the female voice Bella heard upstairs.

Thump, thump. The thing was getting closer.

"Heeelp" Esme was so focused she didn't notice the voice coming closer to her, and Bella couldn't see because Esme was blocking her.

Thump, thump. It sounded like a big thing.

Esme felt someone behind her, she thought it was the blond woman she had shot. She turned, ready to punch her... It was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen! It was a monster! The putrid body of a man, oozing pus from his chest, one hand was charred, the other had worms coming out of its skinless flesh.

Esme screamed.

Bella heard the female voice again "Take your friend and run."

The voice didn't have to tell her twice. She shook out of Esme and crawl away. She stood and ran for Rose.

The monster put his hand on Esme. "Heeeelp me." Esme screamed louder.

Bella pulled Rose up, and tried to run out of the house with her. The wind was so strong she had trouble to open the door, but she did it at the third try. She pulled Rose out of the house, and both rolled on the grass 'til they were close to the woods.

The monster put his hands in Esme's throat, and shook her. "Why don't you help me?"

Esme was struggling to breathe . What was this thing? She tried to push him but he was stronger than her.

Outside, the thunder rumbled in the sky. Bella was checking Rose, she was hit in the thigh, the bullet went thought her leg. Thanking God it didn't reach an artery, she tried to make a tourniquet.

The rain was falling like buckets. Bella thought they wouldn't make it to the town. She saw lights coming down the road. A car was coming! She stood to try to get the drivers attention, but then, a thunder fell right in front of the house. Bella fell besides Rose.

The thunder was so strong it cracked the ground, the earth moved. It felt like an earthquake. The next thunder fell in the house and set alight the top. A rumbling noise came from the ground and the crack grew... the house and the land surrounding it fell to the sea.

xx

Bella felt a hand touching her shoulder, she turned and saw a woman in an old dress.

"Help is coming this way." It was the female voice!

"Are you the ghost who was in the house?"

"Yes, but I wasn't alone. The one you heard crying and making noises was Tyler, the man who took your mother-in-law. He was trapped with me."

"Who was Tyler?"

"Tyler, or Jacob Black, or Michael Newton was a killer. He and his grandmother used the hidden room to torture girls and hide their bodies."

"But..."

"Shhh. I want to thank you for bringing the third bad soul I needed. Now I'm free."

The woman vanished.

A car stopped, Edward and Emmett ran to their girls. They were so relieved to see they weren't inside the house when it fell.

"Bella, love!" Edward held his wife and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

Emmett took Rose in his arms. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

Edward nodded, and helped him to climb in the back of the car. He was sure Bella was also hurt, her eye was swelling. He drove to the hospital.

xx

"She's going to be fine. She lost blood, but she didn't have a fracture. You can come to see her as soon as she awakes." The doctor explained to Emmett, but Edward and Bella were close enough to hear.

Bella had a sprained wrist, and a black eye. Considering what happened, they came out rather well. Edward and Emmett thought Bella was hallucinating after hearing what happened in the house. They thought they got to them before Esme. Bella decided to let the boys believe it, why bother? Maybe they were right.

The next day, Edward and Emmett came to see what remained of the house. The edge of the cliff showed them a few planks stuck in the rocks, but nothing else. The house, with everything inside it was lost forever.

They found a car besides the road, Emmett opened it and found a duffel bag. Inside were a wad of cash, a change of woman clothes and a wallet with an ID. Esme's ID.

"Do you think she..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Sorry man, but your mother went nuts."

"What about the other stuff?"

"About the ghost?"

"Yes. Do you think it saved the girls?"

"Edward, I don't know; but if it's true, I'm really grateful. The girls will be fine, it's what really matters."

"Yes, that's what really matters."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Now just the epilogues are left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Six years later...**

Edward was seated in his desk, thinking in how much his life changed.

After the accident at the Twilight cliff, he hired Jenks to investigate if his mother was still alive. Bella was sure she perished with the house, with whatever was in the house. She and Rose had described many times what happened, but Edward just wanted to be sure.

In six years Jenks never found anything.

xx

When Rosalie left the hospital, they returned to Chicago, only to close and sell the house. They wanted to leave and start over.

Jasper convinced them to buy a ranch in Texas, so that's what they did. Bella and Edward took the chance to make of the journey their honeymoon. Two weeks all alone. The result of that journey was coloring a book full of cars, seated in his table next to Edward. Ethan Cullen came into the world ten months exactly after the accident. He became the force they needed to leave Chicago and Forks really behind. Ethan was born before Bella's graduation, and he was the spit image of his father, with Bella's independent personality.

Edward smiled looking at his son. He recalled the beginning, he was going to college and dealing with diapers and milk, while Bella and Jasper began to deal with horse's owners and licenses and permits. Emmett worked making the repairs the ranch needed, and he still does. It took them a year and a half to really get going. They got Jasper's sister Kate and her husband Garrett to train the horses. Edward, now as a veterinarian, took care of their horses. Bella and Jasper managing and Emmett with his men repairing. They all made the perfect team.

He also remembered Rose's struggles to get pregnant, and how finally five months ago she gave Emmett the surprise of his life. She had to go to a specialist in Chicago, Alice accompanied her. There they found out that nobody missed Esme and they all believed she ran away to avoid their pity. Lauren had a change of heart, and became a very responsible mother. The change of scenery made her grow and now she lives a very happy life with her daughter. The guy who got her pregnant denied their relationship, but he didn't escape from Lauren's father. The guy lost his wife and his political career.

Alice and Jasper still don't want children. They like to travel now and then, both are terribly independent.

And Bella... the light of his existence, she was pregnant again. She blamed him because he hid her pills, but come on! Ethan needed a brother or a sister.

She had the most difficult recovery from the accident. Physically she was perfect, but every night she had nightmares, she cried about a monster asking for help, and a female voice that promised her peace. One day, tired of the nightmares, Edward took her back to Forks. They stood at the edge of the cliff. Bella cried when she saw a couple of boards still stuck in the rocks. But in that moment, she really let all her memories behind. She swore she heard the female voice saying Thanks again, and the boards fell into the sea. When they returned the nightmares were over and she was her happy usual self.

Now, back to the reason to be seated in the desk, Edward wanted to give her a necklace, as a thank you for being his other half. But Bella was in one of her moods, and frankly, Edward was scared. Ethan looked at him and asked "Daddy, I want to give mommy the gift, can I?"

Edward gave him the box, and took him to their bedroom where Bella surely was.

He opened the door slowly and looked inside. Bella was sleeping. Ethan wasn't so patient so he ran and jumped in the bed

"Mommy I hafta gift!"

Bella woke immediately, but when she saw her son, she smiled. And then she looked to her husband. "I don't like it when you use him as a rebuff... but thank you."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"And me?" Asked Ethan.

"Of course I love you!"

Edward smiled, his life was wonderful.

* * *

Tanya rebuilt her life in New York. She took her suitcases, her money and ran from the house. In Jacob's car, she found a menu discarded, from a dinner in New York. She thought why not? Any place would do as long as it isfaraway from here.

Now, she had a small dinner. Her recipe of lasagna was welcomed and she had a faithful clientage. Her employees considered her more than a fair boss, they think of her as family.

In this lovely environment Tanya had the chance to heal. She knew she had to improve her self-esteem, so she bought clothes, took a make-up and hairdressing course, and self-defense lessons. In the last ones she found aman who treated her with respect, Embry. After two years of friendship they're finally dating. Healing is a slowprocess.

Tanya came back to Seattle once, to close her old house and send her stuff to New York. She went to visit Heidi's mother. She returned her Heidi's ring; it was a very emotional visit, both women cried, but she knew Mrs. Jones got closure. Then she visited Mr. Clearwater just to say goodbye. The old man asked for forgiveness, he said he should have been more supportive and admitted how blinded he was by Emily's lies. He wished her good luck andto come to visit. Tanya finally felt that chapter of her life closed.

But now she was worried, Bree, her most trusted waitress, was having troubles. Bree never said anything, but Tanya knew the signs. Bree was quiet all the time, scared of her own shadow. She came to work with bruises, and she blamed her clumsiness for them. Everytime Tanya tried to talk to her, her very possessive boyfriend, James, interrupted and took Bree home.

Tanya knew it. It was time for an intervention.

Tanya waited 'til one day she asked Bree to help Jessica, the cook, to cut some veggies for her minestrone soup.

She went out through the back door to the alley in the back, she knew James waited there for Bree.

There he was, smoking and spitting in the floor. What a pig!

"Good night James. I see you're waiting for Bree."

"She had to clock out fifteen minutes ago." The nerve of the man! To say that to his girlfriend's boss...

"Well, excuse me, but Bree is helping Jessica with the soup. It's her chance to learn how to do it."

"If I wanted a woman to cook, I would have gotten one. I want my woman out now!"He sid throwing his cigarettebutt to the floor and coming close to Tanya, with a very menacing stance.

"Did your mother never teach you the two magical words?" Tanya didn't back down.

James came closer. "I'm not asking you. I want her out now." He was towering her.

Tanya just smiled. Two white shadows appeared at her side. "I think Mr. James here needs a lesson in manners, don't you think girls?" The shadows transformed in Heidi and Emily, both ghosts smiled. James peed his pants...

The next day Bree came to work whistling.

"Oh Tanya, I finally did it! I got home and threw all of James stuff to the street. He didn't say a thing! He had thisscared vibe, and just said 'Good luck Bree, sorry' and left!"

Tanya smiled, two shadows beside her smiled with her.


End file.
